Biosyn
BioSyn was a genetics company similar to InGen. The main building of the corporation stood in Cupertino, California. The company is known to steal ideas from other scientists. It is the only BioTech company which employs more lawyers than scientists. Jurassic Park Novel BioSyn sent Dr. Lewis Dodgson to meet with Dennis Nedry, a computer programmer, to give him the transportation device for the embryos, paying Nedry $750,000 for his help. BioSyn never received the precious embryos. After Dennis Nedry shuts down the park (later leading to complete disaster), he enters the Dilophosaurus territory, which has a beach at which he planned to hand over the embryos to a BioSyn accomplice. Nedry is killed by a Dilophosaurus, and the canister containing the embryos is buried in mud, completely ruining Biosyn's chance of success - the canister is never retrieved as the events of Jurassic Park: The Game, shows that it was left at the docks, by Nima - who escaped with Gerry and Jess Harding - and was, most likely, destroyed in the bombing. At the time of the novel, the head of BioSyn is a man named Steingarten. Jurassic Park Film The name 'BioSyn' is never heard in the film, but the sequence of events is more or less the same as in the novel. The Lost World Novel By the time of this novel, Jeff Rossiter has become the head of BioSyn. After the Isla Nublar Incident BioSyn has tried many times to get the InGen technology. They paid $500,000 to the Dai-Ichi bureau to buy InGen (which was bankrupt), but that also failed. Howard King, a biologist of BioSyn, was about to be fired because his research on blood-coagulation factors failed. But Dodgson offered to help him if Howard would help him with his espionage. Biosyn has hired the famous scientist George Baselton to improve its image. Dodgson, King and Baselton travel to Isla Sorna to claim the discovery of the dinosaurs. The company plans to use dinosaurs as its prime testing organism; because the dinosaurs are artificial they probably don't have ethic value. The team also tries to steal dinosaur eggs, which utterly fails. All three have died by the end of the book. Jurassic Park inspired games * Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues featured a cinematic opening explaining that the main competitor of InGen, BioSyn, is sending in troops and scientists in an attempt to gain control of Isla Nublar for their own purposes. * In Jurassic Park (SEGA CD Game), the player would battle against BioSyn soldiers near the end of the game and use their helicopter to get out from Isla Nublar. * In the intro video of the Human Hunter level of The Lost World video game the name Piaseckyj P. is shown, and the description says: "Possible BioSyn spy". * In Jurassic Park: Trespasser a crashed helicopter with a BioSyn logo can be found on Isla Sorna. Harold Greenwood was probably a spy of BioSyn. Trivia * "BioSyn" is likely a portmanteau of "biology" and "sin", referring to their unscrupulous actions. However, in-universe the company probably meant "syn" to stand for "synergy" or something of that sort - something less negative. Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:The Lost World Category:Businesses Category:1993 Category:Picture